Sentimientos que nunca mueren
by angeldust-Hp
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu primer amor no estaría muerto? Dejarías a tu actual pareja por intentar lo que  nunca tuvo fin…  Itachi descubrirá esta respuesta de la peor forma MinaIta SenjuMada   Segunda parte de Encontrandote en mi camino.


Bueno los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran *¬* ya hubiera hecho lemon de mis parejas favoritas! Jajaja Me salgo del tema le pertenecen a Kishimoto. n_n

Aquí el resumen completo:

Itachi, estaba al lado de Minato, el único que había logrado entrar a su corazón después de que Madara muriera, o eso le hicieron creer. Ya que después de todo lo que pasaron, descubre que hay personas que puede reencontrar en su camino y en el lapso, revivir sentimientos que creyó olvidados.

Por otra parte, cuando Senju se entera que Madara sigue vivo, luchará por él y por lo que siente, después de todo, IItachi ya tiene una vida hecha… ¿no?

Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke comienzan una vida juntos, pero no sabían que fuera tan difícil convivir con un revoltoso y desorganizado rubio y con un pelinegro amante de la limpieza y los lugares ordenados…

Bueno pues aquí les dejo la segunda parte de Encontrándote en mi camino. Espero que les agrade esta continuación _ estoy poniendo todo de mi! Y bueno agradezco a las personas que se tomaran el tiempo para leer el fic.

Ah y en esta parte tendré Beta, que es Lestat O Leary, me encanta como redacta! Así que esto se pondrá mejor! Bueno creo que me extiendo. Ya verán lo que les tengo preparado para estas lindas parejas */*

Bueno dejen un comentario n_n para saber si les agrada o no.

Capitulo 1: Reencontrándote en mi camino

El día por fin había llegado, Sasuke se paseaba por toda la habitación de un lado a otro dejando en claro su nerviosismo, de vez en cuando dirigía furiosas miradas a la puerta que estaba frente a él. ¡Ya había tardado cuarenta minutos! ¡Cuarenta!

– ¡¿Qué tanto haces? Pretendes quedarte toda la tarde ahí –comentó el pelinegro molesto.

–No es mi culpa, teme –contestó Naruto con la voz agitada.

–Sal de ahí, deberíamos haber salido desde hace cuarenta minutos –reclamó acercándose a la puerta y girando la manija, pero seguía cerrada.

–Lo sé, pero esta estúpida camisa está mal.

–Yo te ayudo, sal –dijo Sasuke llevándose su mano a la cabeza, sobando sus sienes.

Segundos después salió Naruto, mostrando un pantalón sastre de color azul oscuro, la camisa blanca estaba mal abrochada, y el saco estaba mal acomodado.

–Tardaste tanto para nada –soltó dejando que un suspiro saliera por sus labios.

– ¿Están bien? –se escuchó la voz ce Minato fuera de la habitación.

–Salimos en un momento –contestó Sasuke acercándose a Naruto, sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa, haciendo que las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaran.

–No es momento para eso Sasuke –dijo en un susurro tímido.

–Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas, estoy acomodando tu camisa –dijo acomodando la prenda para abrochar los botones. –No puedo creer que ni siquiera puedas hacer esto.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero inflando los cachetes al momento que desviaba la mirada.

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que ésta camisa esté mal –gruñó.

– ¿Dónde está la corbata? –cuestionó el pelinegro fulminandolo con la mirada.

–En la tasa del baño –contestó cruzándose de brazos –esa cosa no sirve, no entiendo porque tengo que usarla.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente y sonrió de medio lado, a veces Naruto podía ser un tonto, pero le divertían sus reacciones. De ante mano sabía que había tirado la corbata porque no se la pudo poner. Lo miró un momento y segundos después se quito su corbata, aventándola a la cama.

–Salgámos, deben estar esperando por nosotros –dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la puerta.

Naruto asintió y siguió a su novio rumbo a la parte trasera de la casa, donde los invitados soltaron una exclamación cuando vieron aparecer a los novios.

–Ototô-baka, pensé que habías huido –comentó Itachi sonriendo de medio lado.

–No soy un cobarde para huir –contestó mirando a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido.

–No es momento para bromas. La ceremonia no puede empezar sin los novios –dijo Minato con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras que Naruto comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente y después, los dos se dirigieron hacia una mesa al fondo de la habitación, con un largo mantel en color naranja, más adelante se encontraba un enorme jardín adornado en tonos naranja, pues Naruto así lo había ecigido y no había aceptado otros colores por más que le insistieran.

Llegaron frente al hombre que estaba detrás de la mesa, con una sonrisa forzada.

–Iniciaremos con esta ceremonia –dijo de forma sería. Los invitados se acercaron al lugar, cuando estuvieron todos, el señor prosiguió –. Deben entender que esto es una decisión importante, si aceptan estar juntos deben soportar estar en las buenas y en las malas…

Naruto al principio escuchaba lo que decía el hombre calvo, pero después solo veía su boca moverse mientras en su mente tarareaba una canción que había escuchado momentos antes, eso en definitiva, era demasiado aburrido, él solo quería acabar con eso y poder comer el delicioso ramen que lo estaba esperando, ese delicioso y humeante tazón por el que había luchado para que se sirviera al concluir la ceremonia, aunque a Sasuke no le hubiera agradado terminó aceptando.

–Naruto –susurró Sasuke dándole un ligero codazo, pero el rubio seguía mirando a la nada, con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. –¡Naruto! –dijo golpeándolo con más fuerza, logrando hacer reaccionar al rubio.

–No me pegues Sasuke –dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Uzumaki Naruto –lo llamó el hombre frente a ellos, captando la atención del ojiazul –. Aceptas estar con Uchiha Sasuke.

–Claro, dattebayo –contestó sonriendo.

–Uchiha Sasuke, aceptas a Uzumaki Naruto, como tu compañero de vida.

El pelinegro volteó a mirar a Naruto, observando la hermosa sonrisa que le mostraba. Pensando en todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a ese punto. Sabía que no era una equivocación, él quería estar al lado del escandaloso rubio, no quería que nadie se le acercara con doble sentido… Naruto solo era de él.

–Teme, contesta –dijo el ojiazul zarandeándolo del brazo.

–Sí, acepto –contestó haciendo que los presentes aplaudieran.

–Bien, ahora solo deben de firmar, junto con los testigos. –informó poniendo un grueso libro repleto de hojas frente a los novios.

Sasuke veía como Naruto comía su cuarto plato de ramen, sus invitados comenzaban a bailar u otros platicaban. Él ya había comido un plato y con eso fue suficiente, preferiría algo más nutritivo… pero también sabía que de vez en cuando no estaba mal comer un tazón de ramen.

– ¡Esto esta delicioso! –exclamó Naruto, dejando el plato sobre la mesa –podría comer ramen toda mi vida –dijo mirando al pelinegro –. Sasuke, deberías comer más.

–Estoy satisfecho –contestó recargando sus codos en la mesa, y entrelazando sus manos las puso debajo de su barbilla.

–Mi Ototo nunca come dos platos de ramen –comentó Itachi frente a ellos, a su lado estaba Minato rascandose la nuca mientras veía a su hijo devorar los fideos de un solo bocado.

–Pero se está perdiendo de esta deliciosa comida –dijo Naruto con la boca llena mirando a los mayores.

Minato sonrió, se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a los novios mientras les extendía un sobre blanco.

–Nuestro regalo de bodas, espero que lo disfruten –dijo pasándole un brazo a Itachi sobre sus hombros.

–No era necesario, gracias –dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

– ¿Qué es? –preguntó Naruto alargando la mano, tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

Dentro había dos boletos de avión, Naruto volteóa ver a su pareja haciendo que este le quitara el sobre y leyera.

–Dos boletos a Francia –leyó en voz alta.

–Sí, necesitan tener su luna de miel, además merecen descansar –dijo Minato recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de su hijo.

–No sé si sea buena idea, debemos de comenzar a buscar trabajo. Estoy seguro que mi padre me quitara todo el dinero –comentó Sasuke dejando el sobre en la mesa.

–Vamos Sasuke, es nuestro regalo. Así pensaremos que haremos después –dijo entusiasmado su novio.

–Pasara lo que tenga que pasar, solo disfruta de esto –dijo Itachi mostrándole una sonrisa –. Además no eres tan baka, para no saber trabajar por ti mismo. No necesitas a nuestro padre.

Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido, su hermano lo había elogiado, algo que no hacía desde hace años.

–Gracias Aniki –contestó sonriéndole, Itachi se acercó y con su dedo índice y medio le dio un golpecito en la frente, como hacía años atrás.

–No seas tan baka desde ahora –dijo regresando al lado de su pareja.

–Bueno tenemos que irnos, no hemos preparado las maletas y nuestro vuelo a Japón sale mañana a primera hora –comentó Minato.

–Pensé que se quedarían más tiempo –dijo Naruto mirando de Itachi a su padre.

–Ya estuvimos aquí una semana, tengo que regresar a la empresa, además Itachi tiene que ir a la empresa Uchiha –informó el mayor dejando salir un suspiro.

–Su vuelo sale mañana en la tarde, así podrán preparar sus maletas –dijo Itachi mirando a los recién casados.

Minutos después Minato e Itachi se iban, en ese tiempo se quedaron en el departamento que había pertenecido a Madara, aunque ahora le pertenecía a Itachi. El lugar era grande, contaba con dos habitaciones y un baño propio en cada habitación. Las paredes de la sala estaban tapizadas de color vino, los sillones eran de cuero negro, uno estaba pegado a la pared, frente a él había una alfombra pequeña color vino. Al lado del sillón había un ventanal, las cortinas negras estaban a los costados, mostrando un cielo nocturno con edificios iluminados por farolas y luces del interior.

–Sigo pensando que este lugar es hermoso –comentó Minato dejándose caer en el sillón, mirando como el menor se sentaba a su lado. –Lástima que lo dejaremos.

Itachi recargo su cabeza en el respaldo, pensando en la junta a la que tendría que ir. La verdad era que no le agradaban ese tipo de reuniones, pues su padre siempre le recordaba que Madara había muerto por su culpa. Sabía que eso era una mentira, pero su progenitor lo repetía como un mantra.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Minato pasando una mano por los mechones negros que caían en la frente del menor.

–Nada, solo estoy cansado –contestó sintiendo como el rostro del mayor se sumergía entre el espacio de su cuello y hombro, dándole pequeños besos que lograban estremecer su cuerpo.

–No me mientas… te conozco, se que pasa algo –dijo tomando el rostro en sus manos, levantó su cabeza mirándolo a los ojos

–No importa. Tenemos que hacer las maletas –dijo levantándose.

Minato dejó salir un suspiro, sabía que a Itachi le inquietaba algo, pero conociendo al menor no le diría nada, así que decidió dejar la conversación, Itachi se lo diría cuando fuera el momento.

Al día siguiente llegaron al aeropuerto antes de que amaneciera. El avión salió a la hora indicada, por lo que llegarían en la noche si no había contratiempos. Minato miraba de reojo al menor, desde que habían salido de casa Itachi no hablaba, continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

–Estas pensando en Madara –dijo en voz alta haciendo que Itachi lo volteara a ver –. No me molesta que pienses en él, sólo no quiero que me ocultes cosas… mucho menos que me mientas –comentó sonriéndole.

–No tengo porque mentirte –dijo sacando su blackberry para comenzar a revisar los documentos que le habían enviado y que se tratarían en la junta. Minato decidió dejar las cosas así por el momento.

Las primeras horas del viaje cada quien revisaba los documentos que les habían enviado, después una azafata se acercó y les ofreció alimento y una botella de vino, a lo que los dos aceptaron para tomarse un descanso de sus labores. Minato le comentaba las nuevas noticias mientras comían, a su vez Itachi le decía que al parecer su padre había decidido por el mismo subirse el sueldo y hacer cambios en la empresa.

–Cierto Itachi-kun nunca me has dicho de que es la empresa Uchiha –comentó llevándose a sus labios una copa con vino tinto.

–Tenemos una cadena de hoteles en todo Japón, y hace un año empezamos en otros países –dijo dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío. –Nuestros hoteles son los que tienen mayor demanda. Cada mes o dos meses hacemos una junta los accionistas mayoritarios, que en este caso somos mi padre y yo, debido a que tengo las acciones de Madara –dijo como si nada dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

–Me alegra que te vaya tan bien… imagino que tu padre no contempló que Madara te dejaría todas sus acciones –comentó el rubio seriamente.

–Mi padre a comparación de Madara es un idiota –. Dijo mostrando una sonrisa –Madara siempre iba delante de todos, dejaba las cosas hechas por si ocurría algo. Nunca daba un paso sin saber lo que pasaría después.

–Eso es lo que te gusto de él, ¿cierto? –Comentó Minato sonriendo débilmente.

–Sí, eso fue de lo que me enamore de él. Por su inteligencia, por su manera de hacer las cosas, porque jamás dejaba que lo pisotearan, él era una persona… única –murmuró el menor mirando por el rabillo del ojo al rubio que en ese momento desvió la mirada llena de tristeza.

–Espero que algún día cuando hables de mi lo hagas con esa expresión –comentó observando que la azafata se acercaba, cuando estuvo al lado de ellos se llevó los platos dejándoles los vasos y ofreciéndoles más vino.

–Nadie ocupará el lugar de Madara–dijo Itachi cuando la mujer se fue mientras que observaba el cielo desde la ventana del avión, el arardecer caía muy lentamente y casi sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Minato se acercó a él y acarició un par de mechones que caían por su hombro.

–Yo sólo quiero hacer mi propio lugar en tu corazón–murmuró Minato depósitandole un tierno beso en la base de su cuello que hizo que Itachi se estremeciera por completo.

–Contigo es diferente… –murmuró Itachi dandose mediavuelta y encarando al rubio que trataba de ocultar su semblante ensombrecido detrás de esa sonrisa, lo cual el menor detestaba, frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente a los labios de Minato–, ahora sólo puedo verte a ti.

El avión arribó a Japón en la noche, los dos estaban cansados y deseaban llegar a descansar. Tomaron un taxy en la salida del aeropuerto, llegaron a la casa cerca de la media noche. Minato se dirigió a la recamara, mientras que Itachi fue directo hacia el baño, pues quería bañarse antes de irse a dormir.

–Itachi-kun, ya es muy tarde. Sólo ven a dormir –dijo Minato que se estaba quitando sus ropas quedando sólo en bóxers

–No pienso dormir sin antes bañarme –dijo desde el baño, después de eso el rubio escuchó el agua.

Minato se levanto, dirigiéndose al baño, abrió la puerta siendo recibido por vapor. Se acercó más hasta que vislumbró la figura del menor, de espaldas y con las manos en su cuerpo cubierto de agua, tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente. No entendía en que momento Itachi se había convertido en su todo, que con esa simple visión le provocara un mar de sensaciones que se agolpaban en su mente, sin poder evitarlo lo rodeo con sus brazos, sintiendo el estremecimiento que le provocó a Itachi.

– ¿Q-qué haces? –Balbuceó al sentir las manos del rubio acariciando su torso sin pudor alguno y pellizcando la punta de sus tetillas.

–Cómo podría dejarte solo… mejor te hago compañía –murmuró en su oído, sintiendo como el agua rozaba sus cuerpos desnudos.

Itachi cerró los ojos, disfrutaba cada una de esas caricias que le proporcionaba su amante y, en seguida el calor del placer invadió su cuerpo.

–N-no es momento para esto –dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

Minato dejo los pezones bajando su mano por el vientre plano, tocando sutilmente la base del pene, haciendo que la piel del menor se erizara.

– ¿Quieres que deje de hacer esto? –Preguntó tomando con firmeza el miembro del menor, apretándolo y dándole una sutil caricia por toda su extensión.

–…No –susurró sintiendo como la húmeda y juguetona lengua de Minato se degustaba con su cuello de una manera que lo sobrecogió de placer y soltó un suspiro.

Minato sonrió, le encantaba sentir como el cuerpo del menor reaccionaba al mínimo roce suyo. Quería demostrarle con sus caricias todo lo que significaba en su vida, es que Itachi, ahora, lo era todo para él, y estaba dispuesto a luchar por él… pasara lo que pasara.

–D-detente –dijo el pelinegro separándose de aquel roce embriagador.

–¿En verdad quieres que me separe Ita-chan? –susurró al lado del oído del menor

–Sí –respondió girando sobre sus pies para quedar frente a frente –. Aquí desperdiciaremos mucha agua –dijo evadiendo la mirada de su amante.

Minato sonrió y tomó el rostro de Itachi entre sus manos, para que sus ojos se encontraran, una mirada fue suficiente, sus labios se unieron en un roce tranquilo que hizo que sus cuerpos reaccionaran como si su sangre hirviera. El rubio lo empujó hasta quedar contra la pared, haciendo que el pelinegro soltara un jadeo cuando sintió el frío del azulejo chocar contra su espalda.

–Itachi-kun no puedo detenerme –susurro el rubio poniendo sus manos en las caderas del pelinegro, acariciando esa piel que ahora y siempre sería suya. El ojinegro recargo su cabeza en la pared, sabía que Minato era capaz de tocarlo en el punto exacto para darle todo el placer que deseaba.

Minato tomó entre sus labios una tetilla de su amante, rodeándola con su lengua, sintiendo como se ponía dura con solo ese pequeño roce. La otra tetilla fue tomaba por la mano del rubio, apretándola suavemente. Minato podía sentir el sabor de Itachi en su boca, sabía que jamás se cansaría de probarla. Su mirada se dirigió al rostro del menor viendo como se mordía su labio fuertemente para evitar gemir, Minato sonrió de medio lado y le alejó de aquel botón, se lamió los labios y besó a Itachi de una manera ruda mordiendo suavemente los labios y lamiendo toda su cavidad. En ese instante y con ese simple roce Itachi perdió el control y dejó salir el primer gemido de muchos que vendrían después.

El rubio bajó sus manos por el torso de su amante acariciandolo y deliniandolo, hasta llegar de nuevo a sus pezones que seguían erectos, los delineó con la punta de su dedo y continuó bajando, pasando por su estómago hasta llegar al miembro de Itachi en donde sintó la excitación que se acrecentaba con sus caricias.

El pelinegro dejó que Minato abriera más sus piernas, sintiendo como su amante tomaba su pene entre sus dedos, apretando ligeramente el glande. Sus caderas tomaron vida propia y comenzaron una danza erótica, dándole más placer. Los jadeos comenzaron a surgir de su boca. Escuchando como Minato se reía ante la "debilidad" que estaba mostrando, algo que más que molestarle le producía más placer, sólo Minato podía conseguir que se volviera así.

El rubio al ver que iba por buen camino y deseando que su amante sintiera todo el placer que pudiera proporcionarle, tomó con más firmeza el pene de Itachi, subiendo y bajando su mano de forma lenta, incrementando la intensidad con forme los jadeos del pelinegro aumentaban.

Itachi llevó sus manos a los hombros de su amante, apretándolos con fuerza. Sus miradas se encontraron, viendo en ambos el deseo que se reflejaba en ellas.

–Nunca me dejes Ita-chan –susurró el rubio sobre los labios del menor. –No podría estar sin ti.

Itachi sin decir una palabra acercó sus labios a los del rubio, delineando con su lengua el contorno de estos. Le gustaba el sabor del rubio, era tan adictivo que él tampoco podría estar sin él… Lo supo cuando permitió que Minato rompiera esa barrera para acercarse a él, si hubiera sido otro simplemente lo hubiera ignorado pero Minato era diferente, nunca se dio por vencido a pesar de todo lo que pasara, siempre demostrándole en cada momento lo importante que era para él.

Minato dejó que esa vez Itachi llevara el control, podía sentir la lengua del pelinegro recorrer su boca, en cada contacto sentía la necesidad de ir más rápido, queriéndole demostrar toda la pasión que le ocasionaba. El pelinegro se restregó más al cuerpo de Minato, mientras sentía como las manos del rubio tomaban con firmeza sus nalgas, apretándolas.

Itachi aumentó el movimiento de cadera, al igual que Minato. Sus miembros estaban en el punto máximo, el pelinegro levantó una pierna enrollándola en la cadera del mayor, haciendo que las caricias fueran aun más intimas.

–Ita-chan… quiero hacerte el amor –susurró sobre los labios del ojinegro

–N-o tienes porqué decirlo, sólo hazlo… –contestó escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de su amante. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa, él también quería que Minato le hiciera el amor una y otra vez durante el resto de su vida.

El rubio llevó una de sus manos a la entrada de Itachi, introduciendo un dedo que movió lentamente, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño, simplemente nunca se lo perdonaría. El agua de la regadera había pasado de caliente a fría, pero ni siquiera lo notaban, ellos estaban inmersos en una ola de calor en la que podían calentar lo que fuera.

Minato pudo introducir tres dedos, sintiendo como las paredes de Itachi lo recibían con gusto, sin dudarlo más, los sacó. Tomó entre sus manos su pene, poniéndolo en la entrada del menor. Itachi al sentir como el miembro de su amante entraba en él cerró los ojos, sus manos apretaban con fuerza los hombros del mayor, causándole algunas marcas.

Cuando Minato estuvo por completo dentro de Itachi, tomó la otra pierna del pelinegro poniéndola sobre su cadera, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda. Sin esperar más empezó un lento vaivén, los dos soltaron al unísono un fuerte gemido, no importaba si los escuchaban, lo único que deseaban era continuar con esa danza del amor.

Itachi sentía como su pene era estimulado por el roce de sus vientres, estar de esa forma con Minato era lo más placentero que había experimentado. El rubio aumentaba la intensidad de las penetraciones, deseaba llegar al orgasmo junto con su amante y futuro esposo. El pensar en eso hizo que su pene se pusiera más duro, asomándose las primeras gotas de semen.

El pelinegro estaba igual, sabía que no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo, deseaba sentir esa sensación de extasis, era como tocar el cielo. Acercó su rostro al cuello de Minato, con una sonrisa abrió su boca y mordió aquella sensible piel, el rubio al sentir como Itachi mordía y a la vez chupaba su cuello, no pudo resistir más, sacando todo su semen dentro del cuerpo de su amante. Itachi sólo necesito otras dos embestidas para llegar al orgasmo manchando con su semilla a ambos.

Minato salió del interior de Itachi, recargando su frente en el pecho del menor, cerró los ojos tratando de que la fuerza que se había ido por el orgasmo regresara.

–Itachi… será mejor ir a la cama, antes de que nos enfermemos –murmuró Minato sintiendo como el agua fría recorría sus cuerpos y los limpiaba de los restos de semen.

–El único que tiene la culpa eres tú –amonestó el pelinegro cerrando la llave del agua, llevándose los últimos testigos de lo que había pasado ahí.

Minato terminó de secarse, su mirada se encontró con la de Itachi que estaba en la cama leyendo un libro. El rubio soltó una sonrisa y se recostó al lado del menor, pasando tranquilamente su nariz por el cuello del pelinegro, aspiando ese aroma que tanto le embriagaba.

–Son más de las dos de la mañana, será mejor dormir –dijo el rubio recostándose en la cama y mirando a Itachi.

–No sé si podré contenerme si mi padre dice algo ofensivo hacia ti –susurró sin apartar la mirada del libro.

–Estoy seguro que no dirá nada. Él sabe que eres un socio mayoritario, así que no querrá sacarte de las casillas –dijo Minato tomando el libro del menor y dejándolo en el buró.

Itachi se dejó llevar por los brazos que lo acercaban al cuerpo de su amante, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto con esa sensación que lo hacía perderse por completo.

–Vamos a dormir, hemos tenido un día muy cansado –dijo Minato besando la cien de Itachi, al momento que éste asintió y se recostó al lado del rubio mientras éste lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

Sin otra palabra el sueño los venció, ignorantes de la cruel jugada que el destino les tenía preparado, quizá una cruel prueba o quizá era simplemente que no estaban destinado a estar juntos como ellos pensaban.

A la mañana siguiente Minato soltó un gruñido cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Itachi alejarse del suyo, en un impulso enredó sus brazos en la cintura del menor, notando el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo.

–No te alejes, me gusta sentirte a mi lado –susurró depositando un beso en la nuca de su amante.

–Tengo que ir a la empresa Uchiha, empezare a hacerme cargo de la parte de Madara. Además aún tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con mi padre –dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Minato. Sus yemas delineaban la mano del rubio, haciendo que con ese simple acto el rubio se estremeciera por completo y cuando Itachi pasó por sus labios les dio un sensual lametón en las puntas, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del menor.

– ¿Vendrás temprano? Yo sólo iré a ver que todo siga en orden, estoy seguro que Iruka, Kakashi y Jiraiya tienen todo bajo control –comentó Minato sintiendo como Itachi se levantaba.

–Trataré –contestó saliendo de la cama y entrando al baño.

Cuando Minato entró a su negocio, repasó con la mirada la amplia habitación en la que recibín a los clientes, todo seguía igual, o eso parecía, hasta que observó la oficina de Iruka y Kakashi que estaba repleta mientras que la gente hacía fila y miraba los libros de paquetes nupciales. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se abrió camino entre la gente hasta llegar a Iruka que le dirigió una rápida mirada y se disculpó con la pareja que atendía para ir a recibirlo.

–Pensé que nunca llegarías, debes ayudarme a atender a esa pareja que esta esperando –dijo señalando hacia atrás de ellos.

– ¿Dónde están Kakashi y Jiraiya? –cuestionó tomando una agenda que le entregaba el castaño.

–Están supervisando los últimos detalles para otras fiestas. Hemos tenido muchos clientes, deberías plantearte contratar más personal –sin decir más regreso con la pareja.

Pasando medio día el lugar estaba con pocas personas, Minato estaba detrás de su escritorio pasando los datos a la computadora, al parecer tenía los siguientes dos meses ocupado. Además había decidido tomar el consejo de Iruka y contratar más empleados.

–Deberías estar orgulloso –dijo la voz de Jiraiya desde la puerta, el hombre estaba recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–Sí, lo estoy. No pensé que tuviéramos tantos clientes, debes ayudarme a contratar personal –dijo entusiasmado.

–Claro, yo entrevistare a las mujeres –dijo con una mal disimulada sonrisa mientras que una gota de sangre salía de su nariz–. Yo me encargaré de escoger la mejor para el puesto, seré muy exigente.

–Pensé que habías sentado cabeza, pero me equivoque. –dijo recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

–Por cierto, alguien te ha estado llamando desde que te fuiste, al parecer está muy interesado en ti. –dijo el peliblanco entrando a la oficina y sentándose frente al otro.

–De que se trata –preguntó sonriéndole.

–Hashirama Senju –dijo haciendo que Minato se sorprendiera.

–No entiendo porque me busca, ¿Te dejo algún número? –Preguntó sacando su celular.

–Lo deje en la agenda, creo que te convendrá verlo. Me tengo que ir, hay una fiesta en la que no puedo faltar –dijo entrecerrando los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a su boca ocultando una perversa sonrisa.

Minato asintió, sabía que Jiraiya nunca cambiaria. Abrió la agenda y encontró un numero al principio, sin dudarlo marco. Segundos después escucho la voz varonil de Senju

–Pensé que no volvería a saber de ti –dijo el rubio con una risita

–Lo mismo digo, últimamente he oído hablar mucho de tu empresa, y antes de que te lo propongan he decidido asociarme cocntigo, me gustaría platicar de esto personalmente, te parece si nos quedamos de ver para comer o cenar –propuso el castaño.

–Me encantaría que fuéramos socios, –dijo animadamente al pensar todo lo que ello conllevaría, miró su agenda e instintivamente llevó sus ojos a su mano derecha donde un anillo dorado y grabado con espirales adornaba su dedo anular– pero hoy no puedo reunirme contigo –dijo revisando su agenda –. Mañana tampoco me es posible te parece si nos vemos el próximo viernes –propuso Minato sonriendo.

–Sabías que eres la primera persona que no acepta mi invitación. Los demás saben que solo doy una oportunidad en los negocios… pero por tratarse de ti aceptare verte el viernes.

–No es por rechazarte, pero ya tengo planes con Itachi –confeso sonrojándose.

–Debí suponerlo, está bien te veo el viernes. Tienes cuatro días para no separarte de Itachi y más vale que él los aproveche, por que después eres todo mio jajaja–Minato se rió, pensando que había encontrado un nuevo amigo.

Toda la tarde se la pasó arreglando la agenda de los próximos dos meses, después se encontró con Kakashi que no perdía el tiempo en insinuársele a Iruka. Al parecer su relación se había hecho más sería. Habían quedado de acuerdo en que buscarían nuevos ayudantes, así que sería una larga semana.

Llegó a la casa a las seis de la tarde, descubriendo que Itachi aún no llegaba. Por lo que aprovechó para preparar algo de comer. Sabía que a su amante le gustaría ese platillo, pues era su favorito. Cuando dieron las siete y media preparó la mesa, esperando impaciente al menor. Quería contarle que su empresa iba muy bien, y preguntarle a él como le había ido.

Su preocupación se incremento cuandó dieron las ocho y media y no llegaba, si tardaba otros diez minutos saldría en busca de él, sin importarle si tenía que buscarlo en la casa de Fugaku, pero antes de hacer alguna otra conjetura el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que su preocupación se esfumara, se levantó y se acercó a un cansado Itachi que al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Tardaste mucho–dijo abrazándolo, aspirando el aroma que lo enloquecía.

–Exageras –contestó sintiendo como el cuerpo del mayor se alejaba de él.

–Imagino que tienes hambre, prepare algo de comer –el rubio camino hacia el comedor, seguido del pelinegro.

Itachi se sentó en la mesa, observando como Minato llevaba la comida. Su mente divago en su día, desde que había llegado a la empresa los empleados lo evitaban, sabía que su padre tenía algo que ver, pero eso lo dejaría para después.

La junta resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba, los hoteles Uchiha estaban teniendo problemas, y si no solucionaban los problemas tendrían que cerrar. La junta había propuesto varios planes, los cuales tendrían que ser revisados con cuidado. La causa de estos problemas era el dinero, Itachi cuestionó a su padre acerca del dinero que hacía falta, pero Fugaku dijo que eran gastos extras y que por tal motivo deberían de despedir a varias personas.

Itachi desecho esa idea, le dijo a su padre que más tarde iría por los documentos para verificar los gastos de la empresa. Fugaku no muy feliz acepto, la junta termino con una llamada de Senju, que también era accionista, y explicando los motivos por los cuales no había acudido e informandose al tanto de los problemas y que la próxima reunión asistiría para analizar la conclusión a la que habían llegado.

Cuando estaba por marcharse fue a la oficina de su padre, para que le entregara los documentos que le había pedido. Cuandó llamó a la puerta nadie contestó por lo que entró y como suponía estaba complretamente solo, se acercó al escritorio en donde había varios documentos regados por toda la mesa, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron un par de hojas sobre un pago en un hospital psiquiatríco, los revisó y leyó los informes un paciente llamado "Tobi", el cual llevaba varios años bajo tratamiento sin tener ningún avance. Rápidamente tomó una hoja y pluma y apuntó los datos necesarios para hacerle una visita a ese tal Tobi, no por que le interesara la persona en sí, sino porque su padre nunca se tomaría tantas molestias en encargarse de alguien al menos que se trajera algo entre manos.

–Itachi-kun, ¿pasa algo? –La voz de Minato lo regresó al presente dándose cuenta que la comida ya estaba servida.

–Pensaba en la empresa –respondió comenzando a comer –si no encontramos una manera de hacer que tenga más ingresos, tendremos que cerrar.

–Pensé que la empresa iba bien –dijo Minato mirando como el menor se lamia los labios

–Las empresas del extranjero están bien, las que tienen problemas son las de Japón. Al parecer mi padre hizo gastos innecesarios. pero mañana me encargaré de eso.

Itachi continuó comiendo, dándose cuenta que el rubio lo miraba .

– ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó sintiéndose nervioso de la penetrante mirada.

–Nunca te he visto hablar de negocios, me alegra que confíes en más en mi –dijo Minato llevándose comida a su boca.

–Tú no me habías preguntado –declaró el pelinegro.

Minato sonrió, sabía que su amante tenía razón, pero habían pasado tantas cosas que eso había quedado en segundo término. Lo que lo animaba era que tenían mucho tiempo para seguir conociéndose, pues le fascinaba la forma que adoptaba Itachi cuando hablaba sobre negocios.

–Por qué no piden dinero al banco, estoy seguro que les prestarían –propuso el rubio.

–Mi padre no lo aceptaría, además tendríamos que ver el otro accionista, no sé si Senju esté de acuerdo –dijo Itachi llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

–Entonces proponla en la próxima junta. Senju aceptara, es un gran hombre –dijo Minato haciendo que Itachi lo mirara de forma seria.

–Lo sé –contestó apartando su plato. – Es algo que me sorprende después de todo lo que ha pasado –Itachi le dirigió una mirada al rubio que simplemente frunció el ceño–. Senju es una persona admirable.

Minato asintió, en realidad desconocía el pasado de Senju, pero se moría de ganas por conocerlo, a persar de que sabía que era mejor preguntárselo al mismo Senju o esperar a que él quisiera decírselo, pero tenía curiosidad acerca del castaño, a lo cual Itachi le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Veo que no sabes nada, en realidad sus padres viajaban mucho debido a sus negocios, pero no por eso lo ignoraban, al contrario siempre lo mantenían a su lado. Hashirama había ido a las mejores escuelas y había decidido que quería ser como su padre. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años sus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, y ninguno salió con vida. –Itachi guardó silencio unos segundos para después continuar –. Hashirama no se dejó vencer, al contrario entró a la universidad decidido a tomar el puesto de su padre lo más pronto posible, fue cuando conoció a Madara. Mi padre y Madara ya habían decidido abrir la empresa Uchiha, y Madara invitó a Hashirama a unirse. Mi padre no acepto eso, pero lo oculto, pensando que después podría sacarlo –. Itachi tomó agua, refrescando su garganta.

–Cuando terminaron la carrera los tres eran los más populares y codiciados por las hijas de las mejores familias. Mi padre se casó al poco tiempo con mi madre, en cambio Senju y Madara no le dieron importancia a eso, se dedicaron a los negocios. Pero conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos sus sentimientos hacia el otro cambiaron poco a poco, hasta que se hicieron amantes. El resto ya lo debes de saber, ahora es un gran empresario, sin mencionar que es uno de los más ricos de Japón. –Finalizó el pelinegro tomando su cabello entre sus dedos.

–Puede que tenga éxito en su vida profesional, pero ahora esta solo –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa melancólica –. Espero que pronto encuentre a la persona adecuada.

–Opino lo mismo, espero que encuentre a alguien, como yo lo hice –dijo Itachi poniendo una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Minato acercó su mano a la del pelinegro, y la acarició suavemente, esa simple frase significaba demasiado para él.

–Que te parece si mañana vamos a comer –propuso sonriéndole –sólo tengo cuatro entrevistas.

–Sí, mañana saldré por la mañana y en la tarde estaré libre –comentó el menor.

–Entonces te espero a las tres aquí, ¿te parece? –Cuestionó Minato con una enorme sonrisa.

Itachi asintió, sintiendo como un calor invadía su cuerpo con sólo ver esa sonrisa, le alegraba ser el causante de que Minato fuera feliz.

– ¿Qué tal tu día? –Preguntó el pelinegro

–Me fue muy bien, la empresa se ha hecho más famosa. Así que Kakashi se encargara de buscar más personal –comentó entusiasmado

–Eso es bueno, te hace falta Naruto, cierto –dijo Itachi sonriéndole

–Sí, pero regresará en dos semanas. Además él se encargara de organizar nuestra boda. No te has olvidado de ella, verdad –Minato le guiño un ojo, haciendo que su amante evadiera su mirada.

–Como podría olvidarla –contestó levantándose y comenzando a recoger los platos

–Me alegra eso, Ita-chan te molestaría que me bañe sin ti –dijo el rubio acercándose al pelinegro y tomándolo de la cintura

–Ve a bañarte –respondió sintiendo como Minato le daba un beso en el cuello antes de irse.

Itachi escuchaba como su corazón latía rápido, se llevó una mano al cabello apartando los mechones de sus ojos, dejando ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando termino de recoger y lavar los platos fue a la habitación, viendo como Minato se paseaba por la habitación con sólo un pantalón

–Itachi-kun ya puedes bañarte –dijo recostándose en la cama, del buró de al lado tomo un libro abriéndolo por la mitad

–Espero que no hagas nada pervertido –dijo Itachi caminando hacia el baño

–No te preocupes Ita-chan, no haré nada –respondió levantando la mirada del libro y sonriéndole.

–Eso espero –contestó feliz y desilusionado a la vez.

A la mañana siguiente Itachi sintió como el rubio le daba un beso en la frente, haciendo que entre abriera los ojos.

–No quise despertarte. Vuelve a dormir, yo me tengo que ir, pero te veré en unas horas –dijo Minato sonriéndole, quizá por última vez.

Itachi iba en su auto rumbo al hospital psiquiatríco, el cual estaba a la salida de la ciudad. Cuando llegó en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de triunfo, sabía que con eso podría hacer que su padre hiciera lo que quería. Se acercó a la puerta siendo recibido por un policía, que lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

– ¿A quién viene a ver? –Preguntó tomando una hoja.

–Tobi –contestó viendo como el hombre frente a él se sorprendía

–No están permitidas las visitas para ese paciente –dijo de inmediato aclarándose la garganta.

–Vengo de parte de mi padre –gruñó fulminándolo con la mirada–. Soy Uchiha Itachi.

El policía lo meditó unos instantes, para después hacer una llamada, que Itachi no alcanzó a escuchar.

–Puede pasar –cedió el policía abriéndole la puerta. –Necesito tu identificación –Itachi se la entregó, y a cambio le dieron una tarjeta de visitante.

Lo guiaron a un cuarto con paredes blancas, donde le hicieron sacar todas sus pertenencias para que no entrara con objetos que lastimaran a los internados. Después salieron a un jardín grande, el viento barría las hojas de los arboles, algunos pacientes corrían por todos lados, mientras que otros miraban a la nada. La enfermera que estaba con Itachi lo guiaba hacia el final del jardín.

–Aún no tiene progresos, dudo que acepte firmar algo, le recomiendo que no lo intente. –el pelinegro se quedo callado, viendo como se acercaban a un hombre que estaba de espaldas.

El viento hacia que la larga cabellera de "Tobi" volara, su ropa era la típica bata blanca. Cuando llegaron a menos de un metro de distancia, la enfermera hizo una pequeña inclinación y se alejó. Itachi observó como el interno frente a él giraba su rostro, sorprendiéndose de ver una máscara anaranjada con líneas en espiral, tenía cuatro orificios, uno pequeño en la frente y los otros tres en forma de gota dos en dirección a sus ojos y el otro más arriba.

–Tobi estaba esperando a Itachi-sempai.

Itachi al escuchar esa voz, se sorprendió, su corazón latía deprisa, sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más grande. Tobi acerco su mano a la máscara comenzando a quitarla, dejando ver su piel blanca y unos ojos negros…

–N-no… –balbuceó Itachi abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa

–A Itachi-sempai no le da gusto ver a Tobi, pero Tobi está feliz de que vinieras por mí.


End file.
